


everyday words

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: FRIENDSHIP!!!, Gen, M/M, and sorta spoilers for said episode, coda to 5x14, short and sweet, stevie is a big softie inside, un-beta'd and barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: Patrick calls Stevie to the Rose Apothecary early one morning for an important conversation.





	everyday words

**Author's Note:**

> I loved 5x14 and when Stevie said Patrick had asked for her blessing, this was born.

Stevie groaned as she walked into Rose Apothecary, where Patrick was _intensely_ reorganizing some moisturizers. It was far too early for anyone to have any kind of energy, but Patrick looked like he was about to explode. 

“Okay, Brewer. I’m here at the ass-crack of dawn,” she crossed her arms. “Wanna tell me what was so important that you couldn’t just text me? Or apparently wait until rehearsals to tell me?”

“It’s just 8 AM, Stevie,” Patrick chuckled, clearly trying to cover for his nerves, and stepped toward the counter where he picked up a to-go cup from the café. “But I bought you a coffee.”

“Thanks.” Stevie took the coffee and took a big gulp. “Are you, like, okay? You seem a little frazzled.”

Patrick kept fiddling with the moisturizers. “Okay,” he took a deep breath. “You know I love David—” 

“Oh, God, don’t tell me you’re breaking up with him.” Stevie’s voice grew icy, and her eyes narrowed. “Because I will have to murder you.” 

“No, what, no?” Patrick stuttered. “No, it’s actually kind of the exact opposite.”

“Okay…?” Stevie took another sip of the coffee.

“Everything David did for my birthday, to make things right with my parents, to give me that moment, I…” Patrick’s voice cracked and Stevie suddenly realized how truly serious this conversation was. “I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He’s _it_ for me, Stevie.” 

Stevie hesitated. “Patrick, are you…are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Patrick nodded and stepped behind the counter. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the back for a few seconds, before returning with a long black box. “The reason I called you here so early is because this came yesterday afternoon, but—” 

“You were with David the whole day, and in the evening,” Stevie nodded. She was still in a little bit of shock that Patrick was going to propose. Not that it wasn’t inevitable, but more that it was too early in the morning to process anything. 

“Yeah...I barely slept last night, honestly.” Patrick’s lips twitched, like he was trying to search for the right words to express what he wanted to say. “Listen, I know how close you and David are, and I guess maybe I should be having this conversation with Mr. Rose, but I felt like this made more sense…”

Stevie furrowed her brow. “What?” 

“Stevie, I’m…I’m asking for your blessing to ask David to marry me,” Patrick finally managed, diverting his eyes almost immediately.

“Patrick…” Stevie wasn’t sure what to say. _Of course_ , Patrick had her blessing. She’d liked Patrick almost instantly when they met, and she wasn’t blind. She could see how good Patrick was for David, and vice versa. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to give Patrick the satisfaction of a sappy answer. So, she settled on something suitably deadpan. “That depends on the ring.” 

Patrick grinned. “Actually, it’s not _a_ ring. There’s a reason I had to special order this.” He opened the box to reveal four gold rings, just like David’s silver ones.

Stevie couldn’t hold back her audible gasp. “Oh my God.”

“Bad?” Patrick asked instantly.

“What, no,” Stevie’s eyes snapped up from the beautiful rings to Patrick’s worried face. “They’re perfect. He’s going to love them.” 

Relief washed over Patrick’s countenance. “So, you approve, then?”

“Of course I do,” Stevie gave Patrick a light shove. “I want David to be happy. I want both of you to be happy.” 

Patrick’s lips pulled up in a small smile. “Thank you, Stevie.” 

There was a pause, and Stevie felt an unexpected ball of emotion well up in her chest, sending her heart into her throat. “You’re getting married.”

Patrick closed the box and set it on the counter. “Are you crying?” 

“What, no,” Stevie scoffed. “Allergies from all the perfume in here.”

“Right,” Patrick nodded, gave his signature smile, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “Good thing you’re not crying, since we don’t even know if David will say yes yet. Wouldn’t want you crying in vain.”

“Oh, shut the hell up,” Stevie leaned into him. “Of course, he’s going to say yes.”

Patrick couldn’t help the gentle, lovesick look that took over his eyes at her words, and Stevie couldn’t even find it in her heart to be disgusted. It was sweet that her opinion mattered so much to Patrick.

“So, how are you gonna do it?” Stevie asked lightly. “You kinda blew your load on serenades already.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “I don’t know yet, but I’ll be sure not to tell you about it.”

Stevie stuck out her tongue. “You’re no fun.”

“And David is going to show up soon,” Patrick picked up the box. “You need to go, and I need to hide this.”

Stevie stepped towards the door. “Why not just do it now?” 

“Stevie!” Patrick huffed. 

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” She opened the door, and was about to step out when Patrick’s voice stopped her.

“Stevie, wait.”

She turned back to him. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
